Missing
by Gallagher GirlsDivergentMe
Summary: I am obsessed with my OC Isabel! In this story Isabel is a wizard like in Wizards of Waverly Place not Harry Potter, Catherine, her aunt, tell her she needs to stay off the grid or people will get hurt. When she turns to her best childhood friend(s) for help what will she do? How will she cope? Where do the Cullens come into this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabel's P.O.V.

I wake up to find _her _in my room. Why is she here? For the first time in a while I show fear.

"Isabel, darling, I want to make a deal." Aunt Catherine tells me.

_No. _She doesn't even deserve that title. Catherine is what her name is.

"What is your deal?" I ask quietly. I don't want to wake anyone up, but I also really don't want _Zach _to wake up.

"Well I want you to leave. If you don't let's just say people might get hurt," she says smiling at me evilly.

Knowing how psychotic Catherine is I need to do this.

"What exactly do you mean by leave?" I ask. I know the answer I am about to be a junior at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. A. K. A. a school for spies. I didn't just get enrolled there for nothing.

"I want you off the grid where no one can find you," she says.

"Fine I'll do it on one condition," I say holding up a finger. She raises one eyebrow," you keep your promise." I tell her looking at her.

"Pack your bag. I don't care where you go I just need to stay off the grid." She tells me. Then, she's gone.

I grab my iPhone 5c (the green one) and take the battery out and crumble it with my hands. I take my credit card, journal, a suitcase full of my clothes and a pair of black Toms. I slip on my dad's t-shirt that I stole from when I was eleven. I pull on my army green converse, and a pair of blue jeans. I grab my backpack with other essentials.

I never wear makeup, but if I stay with the same personality then I will be found. And I can't risk letting that happen.

I flash to the front of the only street in the town I live in (I know pathetic right?) and walk into the corner store. I go all the way back and pull out all of my credit cards. I memorized how much I have on each other them. Yes, _them. _I only have several because I keep a little bit of money on each. Maybe $500 dollars.

I have been saving all of my money since I was eight so I have enough for a while. I take out all of my money on each of them and wait for the phone call.

When my phone rings I know it's from the bank.

(Bold is the bank underline is Isabel)

"Hello?"

**"****Hello Miss MacArthur I would like to inform you that you with drew all of the money for each of you bank accounts it that okay?" **

"Yes that's fine thank you"

**"****You too and have a nice night."**

When I hang up I flash again to one of the places where I know I will make it…Forks.


	2. AN not a chapter!

**Hello this is not a chapter! But, this is and IMPORTANT A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I get really annoyed when when I write a story and it gets views, but to REVIEWS! Please if you read my story review! It doesn't even have to be a nice review! Just a review. I like people encouraging me to write.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Important! I need an oc fill out this chart bellow:**

**Name (First, middle and last):**

**eye color:**

**hair color: **

**gender: **

**Hobbies:**

**School: (Gallagher, Forks, La Push)**

**A/N: hey y'all it's me and I know a bunch of y'all have read my story but not have commenting I am going to post a second chapter but please they don't even have to be nice reviews! **

**I changed some of the book:**

**~Isabel is going into her sophomore year so she doesn't know Macey**

**~ some people didn't get the deal so it was: you go off the grid and I will not hurt anyone you love.**

**~ this takes place right at the beginning of september BEFORE Bella comes to Forks.**

**~Isabel is a year younger than Bella but a Year older than Jacob**

Isabel's P.O.V.

Before I flash to Forks I make sure I've checked everything. I take the trackers off of my shoes and stomp on them as hard as I can.

1. Guitar: check

2. Paint brushes and art supplies (brushes, watercolors, sketchbook, and water-color pencils): check

3. Money: check

4. clothes: check

5. shoes: check

* * *

Now that I have everything I quickly flash to the La Push Reservation. I still hasn't changed in 7 years. I used to come up here with my dad in the summer because of the surfing and hiking trails the two things I love. I became friends with three guys along with my cousin Zach: Jacob, Embry, and Quil. I am still in contact with Jacob.

We have texted and talked to each other on the phone. I haven't seen him in person in six years though. I bet in the morning if I go to his house he will let me crash for about a week. By then I will have the smallest structure of a house finished then I will stay in the woods. I run into the woods using the sleeping bag that I used to take camping with me. I find a comfy spot under a pine tree **(A/N: Dead pine needles are really nice to take a nap on when camping! Weird but true.) **and go to sleep.

Going Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (GAFEYW) they taught us how to memorize things. Uncles Joe taught me early at the age of nine. I remember exactly where Jacob's house is.

* * *

When I get there I knock on the door. It opens to a big and I mean huge man. He is at least 6'3 and does he have some muscle. He looks at me weirdly. right I probably don't look the same. Back then I didn't have colored highlights in my hair.

Jake probably sees some random girl with faded (just how i like them) pink, green, orange, and yellow highlights in her dirty blonde hair. Green eyes and freckles.

"Aww Jakey Wakey forgot his friend. I'm hurt," I say in a baby voice while putting my hand over my heart.

"Isabel?" he asks. Then, two boys came out. One had chin length black hair and was around Jakes height. The other one was paler than Jake and the other dude and had curly brown hair.

"Jake you didn't introduce me. How rude!" I say like Stephanie Tanner from Full House.

"Sorry guys this is Isabel-" Jake started but was interrupted by the dude with surfer length hair. I'll Call **(does anyone get that?) ** him Surfer Boy.

"Oh the one that's in all of those pictures, I always thought she was some ex-girlfriend that you weren't over." he says.

"Oh your just jealous because I'm in those photos and your not," I retort. "Anyway I need a place to stay can I sleep on your couch? Please I really need a place to stay," I practically begged him but not quite. I never do the begging. It's not in my nature.

**So there's chapter 2! I love writing this story. Again, review.**

**I haven't been writing because I have my cousins up from Denali (Alaska) (crazy coincidence right?) and I be been spending time with them. So yeah.**

**Anyways that is why I haven't updated.**

**Hey check me out on vine, pic collage, and you tube.**

**Vine: Izzy**

**Pic Collage: Izzlers Rhymes with Twizzlers**

**YouTube: Search stick it or miss it and click on the one about gymnastics I play Rebecca. I'm also in barrington manor, and peace the hippie grease.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I just realized that I never did a declaimer! So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize. Only my ocs. I do not own any of Ally Carter's work or Stephanie Meyers. Good day.**

**hi everyone! I need a couple of OC so when you review copy and paste the form below and you can do more than one person:**

**Name:**

**size(lean ,petite ,fit, ect.):**

**Hair:**

**eyes:**

**height:**

**skin tone:**

**personality:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

Song of the chapter: Runaway- Mat Kearny

* * *

Jacob blinked. I knew I was keeping my hopes up but seriously. He was one of my best friends when I was 11, and who can't say no to this face.

"Um...we don't have a guest room but you could sleep on the couch," he said "but I'll have to check in with my old man," he quickly added after.

"Cool beans, and Jake thank you sooooo much for this I really owe you. I am just staying here till I get on my feet. I'll get a job at the diner or something and then buy a one room apartment," I tell him. I really do appreciate everything he has done for me. He was really one of my best friends when I was younger and maybe still is.

Suddenly am man comes in the room in a wheel chair being pushed by the one and only Harry Clearwater.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Billy! It's been forever!" I yelled rushing over to the two men. I call them uncle even though we're not blood related. You know when your family is really close with another family then you call them uncle, aunt, etc.? That's what they're like to me.

I look at jake expectantly waiting for him to ask his dad.

"Listen dad Izzy needs a place to stay for a couple of weeks until she is up on her feet do you mind if she stays on the couch?" Jacob asks his father.

"Nonsense she should stay in Rachel and Rebecca's room-" billy says but I quickly cut him off.

"Billy you really don't need to do that I am perfectly fine staying on the couch," I say.

"No you are staying in their room and that's final," Billy says sternly.

"Fine," I give in "looks like we've got ourselves a deal," I say.


End file.
